Many types of building have flat roofs with exposed roof edges that must be sealed in order to prevent water from leaking into the interior of the building. The roofs on buildings of this type include adhered or mechanically attached single-ply roofs and built-up or modified roof systems, among others. In order to effectively seal the roofs of these buildings, many different roof edging systems, such as fascia covers and copings, have been developed which cooperate with a roofing membrane placed over the roof to prevent water from entering a building between the membrane and the remainder of the building.
Metal springs can be included in existing fascia systems. However, such metal springs can transfer too much tension to the face of the metal covering. As a result, the metal cover is morphed into a concave shape which appears similar to oil canning. Such an appearance is not aesthetically pleasing.
Non-limiting examples of prior art fascia systems are present in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,845,590; 6,912,814; 7,451,572; and 7,748,173, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the prior art, there remains a need for a novel roof edging system that includes one or more components that can be used to improve the seat between the fascia cover and the underlying base anchor.